


Morning Routine

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deanna - Freeform, Gen, Magical morning transformations, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning felt the same to her... to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

She woke up begrudgingly to the 6am alarm. Rubbing her hairy but soft legs together, she groaned having to leave the warmth of her full sized bed. She really didn't want to go downstairs to work. It was cold up here so freezing down there. Once she was somewhat acclimated to the chill, she slipped on her stained old gym socks from back when she was going to gym class. She puffs her chest out to no one in fond memories of bringing the guys to their knees at whatever sport they challenged her with. Scratching her side while stumbling to Starla, her coffee machine, she made a mental inventory of what she had left in the kitchen before Pay Day. She turned on Starla and stumbled towards her tiny bathroom. She slipped on her necklace, bracelet, and ring. Putting on some dabs on aftershave before lightly washing it off, she grabbed her stained work jeans and slipped them on over her boxers. Next was time for the four layers of a special sports bra, an undershirt, a t-shirt, and one of her stained flannels rolled up past her elbows. Washing the sleep from her eyes, she looked in the mirror. She looked like Dean Winchester.  

Heading out to the kitchenette, she muttered a prayer while rolling the amulet between her fingers. While the prayer continued, her voice went back down to the deep male timber that she was used to hearing. She was mute by choice if the amulet wasn't around her neck. She hated what sounded like a baby voice that came out of her pipes. In reality, it was a very rich breathy voice that any woman would desire to charm a man.

**Now she was Dean Winchester.**

He poured the coffee into his non spill mug and sipped the burning liquid. The warmth filled him and he continued on his morning routine of eggs and meat of the day, sausage today. He pulled out his schedule and wrote in which cars he was going to work on down in the shop. There was the usual mini van and junker car that needed their weekly repair. He sighed finishing up breakfast and headed downstairs. This was the life he wanted, but he wished it was different somehow. 


End file.
